Amamiya Mio
Amamiya Mio is one of the main Cures of Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Mio is a kind, gentle and soft-spoken 14 year old girl, who is a student at Mikawa Private Middle School. Mio is known for her kindness and sometimes referred as the kindest student of all. Besides all of this, Mio is a real dreamer. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of kindness. Personality Amamiya Mio; A kind, gentle and soft-spoken 14 year old girl, who is a student at Mikawa Private Middle School. Mio is known for her kindness and sometimes referred as the kindest student of all. Mio tries to help others as much as she can. However, she lacks in studying and sports and gets sad very fast, when you ask her about this. Besides all of this, Mio is a real dreamer. Appearance In civilian, Mio wears a yellowish white dress that ends over her knees. The top of the dress is shoulder free and a pink pansy is attached to it. She wears dark brown laced boots. She has long, black hair that she usually keeps opened. Her eye color is purple. As Cure Cerise, she wears a two piece outfit. The top is white with rose pink trims. She has a pink bow at her chest and on the bow is a butterfly resembling brooch. The sleeves of the top are pale yellow and frilly. The skirt of the outfit is mostly rosy pink with white trims. A bow is attached to her back and her Heart Miracle Touch is attached to a chain of beads that is tied around her hips. She wears white boots with pink trims. She wears pink bracelets with white, fingerless gloves. Her hair color stays the same but is now tied to a ponytail and her eye color also stays the same. Relationships Family *'Amamiya Karina' – Mio’s mother, who she hardly sees, since she has a lot work to do. At the moment Karina is working outside of Japan, so Mio can also see her via video chat. *'Amamiya Taro' – Mio’s father, who she currently lives with. Friends Etymology - Amamiya comes from meaning "sweetness" and meaning "palace". So Amamiya means "palace of sweetness" or "sweet palace", both an obivous pun to her alter ego. Ama could also come from 天 meaning "heaven" and if you add the hiragana い to 甘, it means "sweet". - Mio is a Japanese name that can have two meanings. So it could mean "beautiful theard" by using the kanjis "beauitul" and "theard". However, it can also mean "beautiful cherry blossom" by using the Kanjis "beauitul" and "cherry blossom".http://www.behindthename.com/name/mio The second meaning is a pun to Mio's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Cerise - Cerise is French and means "Cherry". Cure Cerise is Amamiya Mio's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of kindness and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Attacks *'Cerise Heart' – Cure Cerise’s first attack. First, Cure Cerise shouts “The sweet taste of a young girls’ kindness… Take this!” With these words, Cure Cerise summons her Pretty Cure power. Then she crosses her arms in front of her chest and her fists start to shine in a rose pink light. Then she forms a heart with her hands and pushes the heart towards the enemy by shouting: “Pretty Cure! Cerise Heart!” Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Amamiya Mio to transform into Cure Cerise in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Songs Trivia *Mio/Cure Cerise resembles the Cures of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Category:FairyCures Category:Pink Cures Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Female